


Friends.. With Benefits

by trancer



Category: Actor RPF, Glee RPF
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot, RPF, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They‘re not dating, they‘re just friends.. with benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends.. With Benefits

It’s after 1am by the time Lea makes it to Dianna’s apartment. She’s dog-tired and just doesn’t want to drive the extra 20 minutes to her own apartment, besides, she has a key.

The air smells lightly of smoke - cigarettes and herb, the kind not sold in your grocer‘s spice aisle. A box fan sits in the window, pointing outwards to diffuse the air. Dianna’s sitting on the couch, wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, legs splayed open, her arms folded over the back of the couch. Eyes closed, her head sways gently back and forth to the music coming through her ear pieces. She looks peaceful, relaxed and, well, kinda stoned.

“Hey,” Lea says, making her way around the coffee table and plopping herself down next to Dianna.

“Hey,” Dianna says back, barely moving. “Long day.”

“Too long,” Lea huffs grumpily. She leans forward, elbows on her knees, picking up the pipe before actually noticing that the small baggy is entirely empty. “You smoked it all?”

“I didn’t know you were coming over.” Dianna opens her eyes. She leans forward, reaching for her cell. “I can get some more.”

“No.” Lea places her hand on Dianna’s wrist. “It’s okay. It’ll take, like, an hour and I’ll probably be asleep by that time. More like most likely.”

“Poor baby,” Dianna smiles. She drapes her arm around Lea’s shoulder, pulls Lea back with her as she leans against the cushions. Lea immediately cuddles up against her, places her head on Dianna’s shoulder, arm draping over Dianna’s waist.

“Poor baby’s, right,” Lea mumbles, already falling asleep. She lets her fingers drift, sliding under Dianna’s tee, gently caressing the skin underneath. This goes on for several minutes. Lea doesn’t notice the increase in Dianna’s breathing, or the warming of her skin, until Dianna tenses beneath her.

“Wait,” Dianna inhales deeply, her eyes kinda sliding open. “Stop.”

Lea lifts her head. “What?”

“It’s just..” Dianna licks her lips. “You know how horny I get when I’m stoned.”

“Jesus, Di,” Lea chuckles. “How much did you smoke?”

“Enough to get really fucking horny,” Dianna smiles sheepishly.

Lea’s awake now. Like, really awake. Although sleep sounded really good, like, five minutes ago, she didn’t realize _this_ would be on the table when she entered Dianna‘s apartment. She curls her fingers, letting the nails lightly scrape the surface of Dianna’s stomach. Watches as Dianna’s lids go hooded and a hiss pulls through suddenly clenched teeth.

“Wow,” Lea laughs. “You really are horny.”

“Told you,” Dianna gasps as if she, too, is surprised at how aroused she’s suddenly become.

Lea leans in closer, drapes her leg over Dianna’s thigh. Fingers already sliding under the elastic of Dianna‘s panties. “Want me to take care of that for you?”

Dianna closes her eyes. “Please.”

It’s not like everyone thinks, they’re not dating. They’ve never actually gone on a real date with each other. They’re friends. Good friends. Close as sisters, though they never call each other that because neither wants to be the kind of sisters that fuck each other occasionally.

It just kinda.. happened. This relationship of close friends who occasionally fuck each other. Happened on a night similar to this one, where Dianna was kinda stoned and Lea was kinda drunk. And the closeness and lowered inhibitions led to sloppy kissing, fumbling hands.. and multiple orgasms.

There was awkwardness the next morning. But they sorted it by being girls and talking about their feelings. Which kinda led to tears and kissing and making out on the couch, where both came to the realization that being close friends who occasionally fuck each other really wasn’t a such bad idea.

Lea knows it’s been awhile since they’ve been _this_ close, ever since she moved out of Dianna’s apartment, and the show started, and their schedules became even more hectic. She leans closer, pulling Dianna’s lower lip into her mouth, suckling, as her fingers slide lower and Dianna scoots down a little more, opens her legs a little wider.

“Damn,” Lea giggles, releasing Dianna’s lips. “You really *are* horny.”

“Sorry,” Dianna says, with no idea why she’s apologizing. “It’s been awhile.”

“Apparently.” Lea licks her lips, watching Dianna’s face as her fingers find that spot that always makes Dianna moan. “How long?”

Dianna winces, gasps. Creases her brows like she’s having a hard time concentrating. “What?”

Lea rubs her nose along the side of Dianna‘s, draws it across her cheek until her lips are close to Dianna‘s ear as she brushes the tip of her middle finger over Dianna‘s opening. “How long since you last fucked?” she purrs, low and throaty.

“Since the last time with you.” Dianna’s eyes are open, lower lip clenched nervously between her teeth. Because she’s realized, a moment too late, that she’s used her outside voice instead of the inside one.

“I know,” Lea says. Of course, she knows. They’re really close friends. But she also knows there’s a difference between knowing your best friend hasn’t had sex because if she had you’re the first person she would have told and knowing because your best friend just told you the last person she had sex with is you. Not that Lea’s thinking about this at the moment. She’s thinking about the intimate detail her best friend just told her, how something intangible has shifted between them. Because -

Lea has her own not-quite-a secret to share.

“You’re the last person I’ve had sex with, too.”

Dianna exhales, almost in relief, and then her hand is clasping around the back of Lea’s head, pulling her in for a kiss. It’s sweet and tender but quickly turns passionate because Lea’s hand is still between Dianna’s legs and, well, Dianna *is* kinda stoned.

They break, panting into the other’s mouth, both not quite sure what to say. There’s this _pressure_ building. A pressure two close friends who occasionally fuck each other aren’t supposed to feel. Especially two stars of a new hit TV show and the public image they’re supposed to project.

Now it’s Lea who’s eyes are filled with worry, lower lip chewed nervously between her teeth.

“Lea?”

“I..” she stammers, her eyes flicking back and forth between Dianna’s eyes and her lips. And then she’s diving in, like she just went ‘fuck it’ because all she has at the moment is right now, and all that matters to Lea is right now. She pulls back from the kiss just a little, just enough. Breathes heatedly into Dianna’s mouth. “I want to taste you.”

Dianna’s halfway through the first nod of her head and Lea’s fingers are already withdrawing, already pulling at the waistband of Dianna’s sweats as her knees hit the floor.

It’s hurried now, urgent. Lea’s yanking at Dianna’s sweats, pulling them off one ankle, not bothering with the other because Dianna’s scooting forward, opening her legs. Both arms curled under Dianna’s thighs and Lea dives in.

Was she supposed to miss _this_ so much? Is she supposed to be _this_ hungry? They’re ‘just’ friends, right? As much as Lea loves making Dianna, her friend, happy, this goes soo far beyond that. Because her tongue is all over, like she can’t decide what she really wants to do - suck Dianna’s clit or tongue fuck her pussy. Not that Dianna minds, her hips are already rolling, fingers threading into Lea‘s hair, nails scraping her scalp. And she’s moaning, that throaty, whimpering sound that, honestly, drives Lea up the fucking wall.

Lea slides two fingers in, gently, slowly. Dianna’s already clenching around her, already close. So Lea slows it down, just a little, just enough to extend this for a little while longer. A little while longer is all she needs, maybe all they have.

“Lea..” Dianna whimpers, begs. Lea moans, she loves the way Dianna says her name when they’re like this. She pulls Dianna’s clit between her lips, batters it with her tongue and Dianna’s keening. Lea stays with her as she bucks and writhes, plunges her fingers deep, keeps suckling her clit because she doesn’t know when the next time will be. And she’s going to make, for damn sure, this one lasts.

Dianna collapses onto the couch, spent. Her fingers dig into Lea’s scalp, just needing a break to recover from her overloaded senses. It takes everything Lea has to stop, just a couple more swipes, a couple more licks, a little more prodding because Dianna’s still leaking and Lea loves the taste of her. But stop she does, clambering back onto the couch and straddling Dianna’s legs. She drapes her arms over the back of the couch, leaning forward so they can kiss. It’s slow and leisurely. It lasts forever. But, like all things, it eventually ends.

“Wow..” Dianna gasps, eyes glazed and kinda dazed. “That was.. I.. You.. What just happened?”

Lea smiles, almost beaming. “You were stoned. You were horny. I took care of it.”

“No.. I mean..” Dianna pauses, drifts the hands on Lea’s thighs up to her waist. “What just happened?”

“I miss you,” is all Lea can say.

“I miss you, too,” Dianna smiles back, tilting her head forward and pressing her forehead against Lea’s.

The time ticks by, the two of them just enjoying this quiet time together. Eventually, Lea lifts off Dianna, grabbing Dianna’s hand as she stands on her feet. “C’mon.”

“Where are we going?”

“To the bedroom.”

“I like the couch just fine,” Dianna pouts, looking down at her feet, not sure if she should put her sweats back on or just shake them off her ankle.

“Right,” Lea snorts. “Like I’m gonna let your stoner ass pass out before you return the favor.”

“Wait. You’re not stoned!”

“No.” She stops in the entrance of Dianna’s bedroom, begins working on the buttons of her jeans. “But I am horny and I was hoping a good friend I know would take care of that.”

Dianna stops in her tracks, takes the time to watch Lea shimmy out of her jeans. “A friend, huh?”

“Yep, the best.” Lea pulls off her top. Dianna licks her lips, silently thanking whatever piece DNA made Lea practically allergic to bras.

She steps towards Lea, wraps her arms around Lea‘s waist. “They do say friends make the best lovers.”

“What? You wanna prove them wrong?”

“Oh no,” Dianna says. And it’s her turn to grab Lea by the wrist, pulling her into the bedroom. “I definitely plan to prove them right.”

END


End file.
